


Gym Class Hero

by Millie55



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie55/pseuds/Millie55
Summary: Phillip Gallagher lusts after one of his innocent classmates. He manages to spin a gym class misfortune into a Gallagher feat. Smut.





	Gym Class Hero

With little effort, Lip often found himself at the top of his class. If he heard it once and glanced over the readings the night before, the 4.6 GPA was effortless. It also made going to class a waste of time-- that was unless it was AP literature. Slouched down in the back row, legs spread and pencil hanging from his lower lip, hungry eyes focused on a petite figure who listened attentively in the front row. She was a smoking hot brunette with apparently flat chest, but her tiny waist and wide hips made up for it. Today, she dawned a skirt that tested the school's dress code-- though Mr. Johnson didn't seem to mind, his attention of the young lady was focused as well. Lip could only assume the perv's eyes were scanning up and down silky smooth legs trying to catch sight of the student's panties. Lip's mind fell into thought, cotton or lace? While the girl seemed sweet and innocent enough, he couldn't help but envision his classmate in a pair of red lace panties that left very little to the imagination. His cock twitched in his pants, but the drone of the school bell eliminated any arousal contained in the hormonal high school senior's body.

  
Pushing up from his seat, he combated the swarms of students in an attempt to get close to the brunette. Failure only followed as the doors of the girl's locker room quickly divided him. Phys ed. He hadn't attended a class since the first week. He had always been too busy writing some bloke SAT's, taking care of his family or chainsmoking cigarettes. While he craved nicotine, he wanted to talk to the girl.

  
He stuck out like a sore thumb. His chucks were dirty and lose around his ankles and his borrowed gym shorts were dangerously tight as he attempted to warm up with the rest of his classmates. If it wasn't for his delinquent antics, Lip wouldn't have been able to keep up. It was running laps he spotted her full rear peaking out from the fabric of her spandex shorts. She had an ass you just wanted to sink your teeth into. Its subtle bounce with each step was hypnotizing. Before he knew it, he was trying to show off to get her attention, but instead, the lace of his show became untied and he stumbled. A number of students tripped and fell around him, but one form met him in a straddle. She had her complete and utter attention now, her knees on each side of his form, and hands on his chest. Fuck did he wish she was riding him.   
"I'm sorry," were the first words to leave full lips of the brunette as off the fall were her fault. She was quickly fumbling to remove herself from him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Trying to fight the erection in his shorts, Lip shrugged it off; "Are you alright?"

  
"I think so," the sweet voice confirmed as hands subtly moved to adjust her shorts from revealing too much to those who tried to sneak a peek. "Embarrassed mostly."

  
"You and me both," he confirmed and offered a hand to help her up; "Lip Gallager."

  
"Delilah-- Thanks."

  
"Let me make it up to you? For causing the embarrassment that is--"

* * *

  
He waited for her outside after the final bell, sitting in one of Steve's stolen Porches. At least he would make an impression. It was one of great magnitude as he had managed to slip his hand up between her thighs before they could even make it to the malt shop. Lip always knew the good girls were the kinkiest. Pulling off into an alley, he parked the car to further let his fingers explore. Creamy flesh led to smooth panties-- the anticipation was agonizing, had he been right? A thumb extended up, testing the hem of the fabric. He near quivered. Lace. His fingers fumbled around, feeling smooth skin where many gurls kept coarse hair. Fuck he wanted her already, but he would let it build. Fingers worked her over her panties first. Heavily petting the throbbing bundle of nerves beneath. The quiet sound she made brought a smirk to his face. A passionate lover, he leaned forward, peppering a kiss to the corner of her mouth before mumbling; "back seat?"

  
Climbing over the center median he watched as she sprawled out to the best of her ability. It was going to be cramped. Her legs were spread, putting everything on display for him. White lace panties, her lower lips peeking out the thin, soaked fabric that divided him from her. His index finger hooked the fabric, tugging it to the side. Her pussy was glistening with need, dripping down onto the car's interior. "Fuck, you're so wet," he groaned and roughly took hold of her hips. Legs were directed over his shoulders, and soon he was pussy deep. His mouth works on her arousal, tasting her sweet nectar, and tongue fucking her tight folds. Feeling her fingers tug at his hair earned playful nips at her sensitivity before thick fingers thrust there way up inside. She was so tight there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to come quickly and he didn't have a condom. "You on the pill baby?"

  
"Y-yeah," she confirmed and his pants quickly were shed to hang around his ankles. His thick Gallagher girth was put on full display and he hoped that she could take it in full. Holding thick legs out wide, he teased her wet entrance with the head of his cock-- it earned a moan from them both. He took it as confirmation to go further, slowly filling her with his length until he was balls deep. She was so tight moving and not coming was going to be a difficult task-- she wasn't loose like Karen. Soon, he was fucking her at a steady rhythm, his cock thrusting in hard and deep into her moist cavern. There was no keeping the pair quiet as windows steamed. He was sure they could hear her moans as she clamped around him down the block. He pumped her full of his thick seed and watched as it oozed out of her when he pulled out. Fuck wasn't it beautiful as he reached his hand down to her sensitive clit, just to rub quickly as she came down. Had anyone made her do this before? With quick movements, a stream of arousal shot out from her folds, soaking the car seat with her sex. He rubbed her hard, watching as she spilled out for him and only did stop when she was left breathless.

"You're so hot when you cum--"

  
"No one has ever made me cum like that."

  
"Well babe, I'm not no one." He was a Gallagher after all, and if there was one thing they did right, it was sex.


End file.
